


Azure Nights

by angelslaugh, BookwormKAF



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Frozen (2013), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelslaugh/pseuds/angelslaugh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormKAF/pseuds/BookwormKAF
Summary: Tink gets her heart broken by the one, the only Dracula.





	Azure Nights

Tinkerbell had been itching to tell him how she felt. She needed to. She flew out of the fluffy, light, damp clouds in the light blue blue azure sky that she had always loved. She flew down to where she felt Dracula was, she and he had a special connection. She could always find him. She flew down to where he was in his black black charcoal cloak on the green green emerald grass, nervous to tell him. But lo and behold, he was on the neck of who else other than Elsa the ice ice baby queen herself. She flew back into that same blue blue azure sky with blue blue azure tears falling down her cheeks.

THE END


End file.
